Sakura and the Gang
by lilwolf'sblossom
Summary: What happens to Tomoyo and Sakura when they crossover to a gang with Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran? SxS, ExT, Mx? i need reviews at least 20
1. Chapter 1

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Kinomoto Sakura greeted her best friend.

"Ohayo Saku-chan!" Daidouji Tomoyo replied as she rested her school bag down on her desk, which was next to Sakura's. "I hear we are having three new transfer students today. They're from Hong Kong."

Sakura seemed interested, "Can't wait to meet them!"

"I really can't wait too."

Sakura and Tomoyo were 14 and in 9th grade. Sakura had shoulder length auburn hair and emerald innocent eyes. Tomoyo had raven hair and amethyst eyes. They've been best friends and second cousins forever!

"Take a seat." Miako Sensei said quietly as she walked to the post. "As a few of you know we have three new transfer students from Hong Kong joining our class today. But who knows about other periods you may have. Come in."

Two tall boys and a girl walked in sternly. "I'm Li Syaoran." A boy said. He was rather tall, nicely built and toned. He had unruly and untamed hair and fierce amber eyes. His voice was rather cold. But his looks were daring.

"Ohayo, my name is Meiling Li." The girl said. She had dark raven hair with ruby eyes. Her hair were tied into pig tails with two buns. She seemed nice but rather…

"Konichiwa, my name is Eriol Hirigizawa. Pleased to meet all of you." The other boy said. He seemed friendly and sweet with his heart warming smile. He had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He also wore glasses, that showed intelligence. Tomoyo blushed as he smiled at her.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura giggled.

Sakura winced when she felt intense eyes on her as her gaze turned to Syaoran. She felt threatened by it and frowned sadly at him. He then turned away, as all the other girls drooled over him. _Why did Li-kun do that just now? What did I do to deserve his threatening eyes? Why? I don't even know him yet……_

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's happy-torn face and saddened. "What's wrong Sakura…?"

-----------------------------

Lunch

-----------------------------

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi sat under a cherry blossom tree eating their lunches. "You know, Meiling is really nice." Chiharu said.

"Mhmm…" Sakura mumbled.

"Eriol is nice and warm-hearted with his smile!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Syaoran is mean." Sakura muttered.

"Syaoran is cute, not mean." Rika said. Naoko nodded slightly.

"He gave me the death glare. I hate that glare. He looked like he'd kill me. I was scared."

"So that's why you have a gloomy face." Takashi and Tomoyo said.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hmm?" The group looked up and nervously smiled. "Li, Li, and Hirigizawa!" They greeted nervously and trembling.

Meiling smiled, "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Meiling…" Syaoran began to say but mouth was covered by Meiling's hand. He violently grabbed her arm and pulled it off. "I don't want to… I've got to… the others…"

"Oh come on Syaoran! Have a little fun!" Eriol suggested. He sat beside Tomoyo and smiled his cute smile. "Hello Tomoyo." He said as he gently kissed her hand. Tomoyo blushed.

"Hello Hirigizawa."

"No need to be so formal Daidouji, please. Call me Eriol. And all of you guys too." He said. The other's smiled agreeing.

Syaoran grunted and glared at Sakura. _Something isn't right about her…_ he thought. Until he was pulled down by Meiling.

"Go sit next to Kinomoto Syao!"

"No!"

"Yes! Or else I'm telling auntie Yelan on you!"

"Fine…" He muttered as he plopped himself beside Sakura as she nervously stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: "Fine…" He muttered as he plopped himself beside Sakura as she nervously stared at him. **

"What you female?"

Sakura was taken aback. _How dare he!_ she thought as anger swept through her. "Don't call me a female you jerk."

"Fine you male."

"Don't call me that either you sexist!"

"Sakura!" Chiharu and Naoko shouted.

"What ever." Syaoran muttered as he ate his food. "Meiling, I need to go to a meeting, you and Eriol are suppose to be there too might I add?"

"I hate that place! If I ever wanted to go to another stupid meeting I'd agree with Kinomoto, Li, you are indeed a sexist. I'm not going."

"I'll go later." Eriol said turning back to his conversation with Tomoyo.

Syaoran grunted as he gave another glare at Sakura and left. "SEE!" Sakura said.

"Xiao Lang! Auntie Yelan will be furious with you!"

"Like you'd tell her. No one will dare. Or they're dead." Li said as he continued to walk away angrily.

"Humph…" Sakura muttered. "Why is he so cold. And only at me!"

"You'll see Kinomoto."

"Sakura to you Meiling and Eriol. But not to him!"

"You see Sakura, Syaoran is very… well insecure of you. He has to adjust to you…"

"He already adjusted with the others and gives me the death glare!"

"Meiling Li is right Sakura," Eriol said, "Syaoran can catch up with others easily. But I guess with you being who you are, I guess he doesn't like you all that much."

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing to us. But to him it's a different story. He sees you as an innocent person, yet fierce beneath all that nice and kind. And you see him as a threat causing him to act more violent and angrier towards you." Eriol said.

"Is he going to hurt Sakura!" Tomoyo asked frightened.

"No, as long as she doesn't keep her guard so high and so fierce around him. Just calm yourself down Sakura, he won't." Meiling replied.

"He'd better not or I'll choke him to death! Isn't that correct Takashi?" Chiharu threatened.

"I guess so. By the way-"

Chiharu clamped her hands around Takashi's throat and started shaking fiercely.

The others laughed at the couple.

"Sakura, you should be careful of him." Naoko suggested, "But not too much or he'll hurt you. He doesn't seem so… human after all I guess."

"A sexist is what he is."

Rika only smiled. "Get into his head Saku, learn about him, talk to him, be nice, and maybe he'll accept you for who you are. In a fact everyone will learn to love Sakura!" She said happily. "I should go and get ready, I've got to go across the school to my other class, see you guys!" Rika said as she gathered her things and went off.

'Ring!' The bell rang out as students hurried off. Sakura was scared as she headed off to PE. She changed to her PE clothes and headed outside. Chiharu greeted her there with Takashi. "Hello Sakura!" They said.

"Hello Chiharu, Takashi!" Sakura said as she rushed to her teacher.

Xieko the PE sensei greeted them, "Konichiwa, we've got a new student joining us today, Li Syaoran!"

Sakura shrieked at the teacher's sayings. _No, no, no, no! Not him! Anything but him! Ok… I've gotta keep focus! Be straight forward! Don't get to scared or he'll hurt me! Hoe…_

"Kinomoto…" Sakura jumped hearing his voice and touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!"

"You are too secure of yourself. Kinomoto, you are very… unique." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder again.

"Wha…?" Sakura mumbled as she stared at him frightened. She had to warm up to him so she wouldn't get so scared but how? He didn't like her but those words he said to her… seemed friendly. "I…"

He let go when he noticed a boy walk up to them. Indeed he seemed like a teacher but a little too young. He glared at Syaoran, "GakI stay away from my sister. Don't touch her."

"Onii-chan!"

"Hello kaiju."

"I'm not a monster! Leave Syaoran alone!"

Syaoran turned to her shocked, "What did… you s-say? Kinomoto?"

Sakura blushed slightly knowing that she had said his first name. "Who cares, it's just a freakin' name. Gee, let it go SYAORAN."

He smiled at her warmly, she was shocked by this (syao never ever, EVER smiles!). "Sakura." He said.

"Goodbye kaiju, gakI." Touya said as he stomped off.

"Yay! We won Syaoran!" She shouted jumping up and down happily, embracing a blushing Syaoran. "Sorry!" She squealed as she realized what happened. "I'm so, so, so, very sorry Syaoran! I-I mean Li… sorry."

"Syaoran." He said as he held her hand, "Please. Call me Syaoran or Syao."

Sakura felt strange. It was too awkward. He let go of her hand and she jolted out of her trance. "Fine then. Call me Sakura or Saku, Syao."

All of a sudden a rumple was heard from the ground, shaking, the two were wondering. _Is this an earthquake!_ And shrieks of joy were heard…

"KAMI-SAMA!" Syaoran cried out as a mob of girls chased after him.

"Syao!" Sakura shouted out. "Syao!"

_There's only one way out of it but I might scare the daylight out of Sakura-chan! I don't feel so angry towards her anymore so…I hope she won't kill me! Or her brother!_ He dashed to Sakura and grabbed her arm forcefully making her flinch. "Ow! Syao that hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, please don't kill me!"

"Wha…-!" Sakura practically fainted when Syaoran pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time: _There's only one way out of it but I might scare the daylight out of Sakura-chan! I don't feel so angry towards her anymore so…I hope she won't kill me! Or her brother! He dashed to Sakura and grabbed her arm forcefully making her flinch. "Ow! Syao that hurt!"_**

**"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, please don't kill me!"**

**"Wha…-!" Sakura practically fainted when Syaoran pressed his lips against hers. The stomping stopped.

* * *

**

"AWWW! Aw man! He's got a girlfriend!"

Syaoran pulled back relieved. Sakura just stared dazed at what happened. Syaoran watched the girls stomp away sadly and turned to Sakura who stared at him frightened. "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan! Really sorry! But I just couldn't… will you forgive me?" (he still doesn't like her yet!)

Sakura just looked at him and nervously and slowly nodded. "Syao…"

"I'm really very so sorry Sakura!"

She blushed as he begged. "I forgive you already… Syaoran.." she shyly said, "But why did you do that Syao?"

"The creepy girls that's why! I'm gonna like die and they're gonna attack me and practically kill me Saku! So… I sort of…"

"Sakura!" Chiharu screeched out, "Are you ok!"

"I'm ok Chiharu."

"You!" Chiharu pointed at Syaoran. He looked at her dazed. "How dare you kiss her! Out of all the girls, her!"

"Chiharu, I don't mind… I think. Besides I-"

"She was the only girl I knew besides you, and the closest! Besides I would've ran into her!" He pointed out.

Takashi grunted at him, "That was smart Li. But you just ruined her rep. She had an ex-boyfriend and he's coming back to town. She's known as the school's-"

"Yamakazi Takashi! She is not the school's bitch, whore, or slut! She never even kissed Kiyo before! Knock it off!"

"What?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

Sakura frowned and looked at the floor, then her face got red with anger and embarrassment, "Why the hell is Kiyo coming back! I'll kill him if he does!"

"GAKI!" Touya's loud voice boomed in the field. "DON'T TOUCH, TALK, OR KISS MY SISTER EVER, EVER AGAIN!" He yelled out and grabbed Syaoran's collar and began shaking him violently.

"Onii-chan! Don't hurt Syao! Or I'm telling Otou-san!" Sakura yelled. But Touya only strangled Syaoran. "Please don't hurt Syao Touya!" She pleaded.

"Fine." Touya simply said as he dropped the fainted Syaoran on the floor.

"Syao!" Sakura screamed. "ONII-CHAN! I'M TELLING OTOU-SAN THAT YOU KILLED HIM!" she threatened. "Unless if you do my chores for a week.

Syaoran began to cough, trying to get air. "Syaoran!" Chiharu cried out in relief. "Thank goodness none of us had to do CPR on him, …. Because it would be you Takashi!"

Sakura stared at Syaoran. "Are you ok Syao? I'm so sorry."

He just shook his head, "No… Sa- kura… it wasn't… your- fault…" He gasped out. "I was… mine…"

But he looked up at her worried eyes and blushed like a tomato. _Ok… I've never blushed in front of a girl since Lioko. Don't do this Syaoran! Xiao Lang don't fall in love again! WHAT! This isn't love at all! I despise Sakura- I mean Kinomoto!_ "Syaoran, why are you all red? Can you breathe! Talk! Are you sick!" Sakura begged for an answer but he just got redder. "Syaoran!" She screamed as he fainted again.

"Oh Takashi!" Chiharu called out in a melody. "Come here and give Syaoran CPR!"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed horrified, shaking him by the shoulders only to see his head bob up and down. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, amber eyes locked with emerald ones.

His eyes seemed to darken, a passionate dark. "S-Sakura?" He asked in shock, "Kinomoto? W-why!" He asked himself.

She let go of his shoulders as he sat up confused. He then looked in her eyes as he saw panic, fright, but happiness. "Kinomoto…" He whispered as he got up, still staring into her eyes. He got a bit pink and dashed into the boys' locker room, leaving her sitting there, looking at him run away.

------------------------------

After School

------------------------------

"You know that the Lunar Black Wolves Gang is somehow getting a new hideout?" Tomoyo said to a troubled looking Sakura. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"Syaoran-kun. He fainted two times in PE class. When Touya was strangling him to death and when he stared at me… I think he was hurt." Sakura replied sadly.

"Eriol is in that gang, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and partner in the gang! I'm so happy Sakura-chan! Oh, Syaoran. Yah… poor thing."

"I think he's mad at me! We got along for a few minutes and… he … k-kissed me…"

"WHAT!" Tomoyo asked happily, "That is so cute! I thought he'd hurt you but kiss? That's just kawaii-desu!" She said with her eyes sparkling.

"But he didn't mean it. These girls were chasing him and… the only thing to drive them away, and …. I was like there with him… and like, … I-I.. he was going to run into me so… he.."

"KAWAII! 3"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Kinomoto-san!" A voice called out. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to see Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol walking to them.

"Hello…" Sakura shyly said, blushing a tad.

"H-hai…" Syaoran replied red.

"Naoko told me what happened!" Meiling said joyfully with a smile plastered on her face. "That's so cute! Syaoran! You rascal! You get all the girls in the bag!"

"What?" Syaoran and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo replied as Eriol put an arm around her waist. "Isn't it just romantic Eriol! It's so cute!"

"Yah… I guess so."

"Syaoran?"

"Yes… Sakura?"

"KAWAII!" Meiling and Tomoyo screeched.

The two sweat dropped. "I'm really sorry for what my brother did to you. Sumimasen… I'm sorry."

"Kinomoto, …. You didn't do anything, after all I was the one who…"

"I know why you did that Li. But…"

But he angrily smirked at her. "But, you obviously like me."

Sakura looked up, "WHAT!"

The others looked at him, "W-What?" The stammered.

"That's totally impossible! Sakura would never like you now! Not after-" Tomoyo complained until she started that. "Well… she possibly would not!"

Eriol just stared at her and smiled. "Of course she wouldn't. Syaoran, getting crazy again. I just know it!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Whatever lame oh!" He said as he waltzed away.

Sakura just gripped her hand and made a fist. "ARGH! He's gonna be my nightmare."

Tomoyo smiled at her warmly. So did Eriol and Meiling, "It'll be fine Sakura-chan. He's a little weird, and he's got his guard down too!" Meiling cheered.

"Well… Onii-chan will be mad to see me still out. It's about almost 6 now… see ya guys later!" Sakura said while dashing away.

I still got alot of editing to do on my next chapter! Since i'm like new and stuff... but really i'm practically done with the story! JK! This story is really long, and i hope the next chapter will be longer... i hope ToT wah.. it's gonna be more serious later on... really serious so tune in on dis story!


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own CCS sadly wah... CLAMP made it. This is just a fanfic! 3

---------------------------

Next week, school

---------------------------

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called out, "Meiling wants to see you!"

"Tell her I'm dead already!"

"Xiao Lang!" Meiling roared.

"Eh heh hee eh.. Um…" Syaoran began.

He started to make a run for it and bumped into Sakura, making both of them fall on the floor. "Move it Kinomoto! A baka like you should be in the mental class to make you be smarter!"

"At least I'm not a player like you! You're a hentai baka, gaki and kaijuu you stupid person!" She yelled out dumbly.

"MOVE IT YOU BITCH!" Syaoran roared.

Sakura just sat there and stared at him get up, her eyes wide, her face pale. "Good little bitch." He muttered as he left.

At class, Syaoran glared at her. Sakura just gazed into his fierce angry eyes and lowered her head. Then he walked past her and sat down in his chair. Tomoyo stared at them. "Sakura-chan. Are you ok? You don't look so… well. Is there something bothering you?"

Sakura didn't answer but merely shook her head. Then she heard Syaoran growl. "I-I want to go… I want to go h-home…" She whispered.

"Ask your brother next period. He'd be happy to bring you back home if you don't feel well but you could just go now…" Tomoyo said. "You really look terrible. Your face is so…"

"XIAO LANG!" Meiling yelled, "What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan! I know you did something!" Tomoyo let out a startled gasp.

"What did you do?" Tomoyo asked, getting angry.

"Syaoran-kun, so impatient. It couldn't of have been so big but she does look… a little… well… she looks like a ghost." Eriol exclaimed making Sakura jump.

"G-ghost!" She whimpered. Syaoran growled louder.

"Sakura is afraid of ghosts and stuff like that…" Tomoyo said, giggling nervously. "So she'll get all… jumpy and crept out about that!"

Eriol nodded, "Gomen Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's nothing!"

Syaoran glared at her, "What a cowardly bitch."

Meiling turned to him angrily, "I'M TELLING YELAN-SAN!" She yelled.

"NO!" He screamed. "I wasn't talking about that! Um… most definitely not!"

Meiling stuck her tongue out. "Face it, you like Sakura."

Syaoran glared at her, "I will never fall for a bitch like her. She's a slut, like Lioko."

_'Lioko? Who's that?'_ Sakura wondered. "I know Lioko is a whore, but Sakura, she's different! You don't even know Sakura-chan! How dare you Syaoran!" Eriol yelled.

"Alright! Let's get started!" The Sensei rang out.

-------------------------

2nd Per.

-------------------------

Sakura looked around for her brother, "Onii-chan…" she whispered.

"Kaijuu! Imotto-chan!" Touya shouted.

Sakura flinched. "Sakura no Kaijuu!"

"Alright Kaijuu!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"IMOTTO-CHAN!"

They kept yelling at each other like crazy until Sakura stopped, making Touya stop. "Li-san…" She whispered.

"What!" He rudely answered.

"Don't talk to my sister like that you stupid gaki or I'll blow your head off! She is a decent kaijuu you dumb ass!"

"TOUYA!" Sakura whined. "Can't you stop it!"

"NEVER!" Touya yelled back.

"Thanks Kinomoto, but… no thanks, I don't need your shit." Syaoran exclaimed, walking back.

Sakura grunted. "How can you be so mean Syaoran!"

"I guess I'm just like that."

Chiharu started to rush to Sakura, Sakura, you look very… what's wrong with you? You look so pale and hurt. What happened to you Saku?"

"Nothing…" Sakura mumbled. "I guess I'm feeling a little down that's all. But Tomoyo and the others suggested that I should go home so I'm trying to get Onii-chan to get me home…"

"SAKURA! Why is your face so pale!"

"Can you take me home Onii-chan?" Sakura asked, walking up to Touya, "I don't feel well."

"Fine kaijuu, lets go get your homework and leave!"

"Hai!"

----------------------------------

Saku's home, after school

----------------------------------

'Ring' Sakura's cell phone rang, "Moshi, moshi! Sakura speaking." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura? This is Tomoyo-chan! Are you feeling better Saku?"

"Yes… I think."

"Well I hope you are. Besides, you're just getting the wrong of Syaoran, he's friendly, you just made him a little angry! Don't worry Sakura! It'll be all great! Trust me!"

"I hope so…"

"My mom's calling me, I gotta go now Saku, take care!"

"Bye…"

'click'

Sakura laid on her bed. _'Did Syaoran really meant what he said to me earlier that day? I thought we could become friends… but I guess he took me wrong. He doesn't like me at all… not one bit of satisfaction that I saved him from Touya!'_

"Kaijuu, dad needs to ask you if you're hungry."

"Umm… I guess I am.. Anything will do thanks…"

"Why do you say that a lot now Sakura? That, 'I guess so…'"

Sakura shrugged knowing he couldn't see her, "I don't know."

"Why aren't you feeling well kaijuu?"

"No reason… I think."

"And that too."

"Humph… leave me alone Onii-chan, I really don't wanna talk about it…"

---------------------------

Saku's house, night

---------------------------

Sakura couldn't sleep, she glanced at her clock. 2:41... She groaned. She got up and walked to the restroom. "Syaoran isn't the only thing that is bothering me now…, now, Kiyo is returning! I can't believe it…"

She fell on the bed backwards, letting out a disturbed moan. "My life is so terrible…" She whispered. After a few more minutes, sleep over took her, … finally.

------------------------

School, 7:38

------------------------

"Ohayo Sakura!" Chiharu greeted.

"O-Ohayo…" Sakura whispered.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Rika asked.

"You seem tired, do you need to go home again today?" Naoko asked.

"No, no… I'm ok."

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yah! I'm d-doing great!"

"I think that's a lie Sakura." Takashi said

"Lies are everything you say Takashi!" Chiharu said.

"Well… I thought Li-san and I would be doing better but… it seems after that… runaway kiss, he's been acting more mean towards me. It seems worse than before when he just came." Sakura muttered out sadly, "I've always wanted to be nice and be helpful to others but, I just couldn't sleep."

"There's something else that's bothering you though, no?" Naoko asked.

"Yup. Kiyo is coming back. I hate Kiyo!" Sakura yelled out. "Now I'm feeling that I can't make friends with guys anymore…"

"Sakura-chan, I'm your friend, and Eriol too, I don't know about Syaoran but we love you very much, as a friendly way." Takashi said.

"I'm never going to get a boyfriend!" Sakura whined.

"You're still a bit young though Sakura." Tomoyo said, "I'm just lucky that a sweet guy like Eriol showed up suddenly!"

"Oh goodies…" Sakura mumbled, as she saw Syaoran walk through the door, … alone. "Li-san, where's Meiling and Eriol?"

"In the library." He just said.

"Oh… I see." Sakura said.

"You don't look so well Sakura."

"Wha…?" She asked, turning back to him.

"I heard from people that you went home early. You still don't look so well. And they also said something about a guy named Kiyo or something." Syaoran said, kneeling next to her, on the floor. "And… I wanted to say… that… I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I didn't want any attention that day. Since the mob attacked me again."

Sakura smiled. He was pretty ok, for a guy you just met. "So… you aren't really always angry to people?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I was hoping to leave China, so I wouldn't get bothered by girls that live on my yard, begging me to ask them out on a date. But I also have some business to attend to." He said, getting up. He walked to his desk and sat down.

"Syaoran, I never knew you were so nice." Tomoyo giggled.

"I will be if you don't flirt with me."

The girls started to laugh, "You are cute though." They said.

"But not as cute as my Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"Or Takashi, although he is VERY annoying." Chiharu laughed.

--------------------------

After school, 3:47

--------------------------

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran were walking home, talking of each other's interests and stuff. "Well my most interest is Eriol Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo shouted happily.

Eriol blushed but he returned it, "And mine is Tomoyo Daidouji!"

The couple hugged while Syaoran gagged at the sight. Sakura and Meiling giggled.

All of a sudden, "Kaiju!" A rude voice called out.

"Touya!"

"We have to go home now." He said. "Well you. Otou-san said that he needs help with dinner. I need to study with Yuki so go."

"Hai…" Sakura muttered as she apologized to the others, "Sorry guys." She said and walked away, "See ya tomorrow!" She took another glance at Syaoran and he frowned sadly. _Why do I feel this way about him! No, I can't fall for him! No matter how much he tries! No, especially after what happened with me and Kiyo! I just can't!_ She thought roughly as she walked. She walked the wrong way however and due to her trance, she didn't recognize the place. "What is this place!" She questioned at the dim forest looking area.

"Ah… Sakura, my darling love. How are you?" A voice hissed through the wind.

Then a hand grabbed her arm and she flinched. "KIYO!" She screamed out.

creepy, Kiyo is back! He's a whole lot of trouble in this fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------

Black Wolves Gang Hideout

--------------------------------------

Sakura clutched onto Syaoran's arm for protection. "You aren't gonna kill me right?"

"No… go torture Tomoyo."

"But she has Eriol. And I have no one!" That only made Syaoran blush like a cherry as he turned to Meiling. Then quickly turned away when she saw her smile at him. That 'You, LIKE her' smile. It sickened him. Other girls wore it when they noticed their brother, guy friend, or cousin, relative, etc. liked a girl. _But Kinomoto is giving me the puppy dog eyes! What else do I do! But if she does join I'd rather have her being fucked by me than another drunk dude._ He winced at the thought of a seductive, drunk, cheating guy, making fake love to Sakura. His Sakura! _What the fuck am I thinking!_ He just blushed redder when Sakura snuggled her head against his shoulder."Sakura… we're… h-here." He said to her a few minutes later.

"What? Oh… my. What a… nice place?"

"I know it's dirty."

"There's a thong there. And there. And look a bra… how… interesting."

Syaoran blushed like crazy.

Asuka, the original leader, later departing stared at Syaoran and the frightened girl clutching onto him, with a smile. "Hey Xiao Lang. What's here? Ni da ai?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled blushing over 12 shades of red.

"What did he say? What's ni da ai?"

"Chinese Kinomoto."

"What does it mean?"

"N-nothing." He answered hesitantly.

"Nothing huh?" She wondered faking it.

"Shut up Sakura."

She pouted.

"Two new members? What's your names you two fine gals?"

Eriol and Syaoran glared at Asuka. "What?" Asuka asked.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Nice. Ok… Syaoran, can I talk to you?"

"Yah what?" Syaoran asked angrily as Asuka dragged him away.

"I see you have a liking to Kinomoto-san. I'll give her to you."

"WHAT!"

Tomoyo and Sakura stared at him grow 34 shades of red, practically black looking, a bright red. "Syao-kun?"

"Aiee!" He shrieked when he heard her voice. "Agh… uh… Sakura… yah…um.."

Mika, a female member walked to Syaoran and whispered to his ears making him blush. A shot of anger flew threw Sakura as she pouted evil-like. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled at her. But Syaoran nodded and gave her a naughty look as he left. Eriol left with him along with Meiling and the other boys. Mika smiled at the girls. "Sakura, go to Syaoran's room, 54-E, Tomoyo you go to Eriol's room requested by Eriol himself, room 32-A. Tomoyo you're very lucky, not many girls get to choose." Mika said sweetly.

Sakura hid her glare in her smile. Mika smiled cheerfully back, handing them dresses.

Tomoyo and Sakura separated while they went to the rooms. Sakura knocked on the door as Syaoran's voice stuttered as he answered, "C-come in… S-Sakura…"

She opened the door to see him wearing only boxers, blushing. Sakura blushed as well, closing her eyes shut and covered her eyes, "Oh Syao-kun! I'm so sorry! I should go now!"

"No Sakura, please." He said, hugging her from behind, breathing in her ear, "Stay with me…" He whispered seductively.

Sakura held onto his arms and giggled somewhat. "What Saku?"

"Where do I change?" She giggled.

"In the bathroom, want so company?" He asked huskily.

She shuddered, "So… how do I join?"

"Meiling didn't tell you? Or Tomoyo?"

"No, why?"

"Well…" He backed away and stared at her sadly. "You have to… be… my girlfriend, only if I approve and Asuka, and well you of course."

"You approve of me? You like are attracted to me?"

"I… yes. I'm very attracted. I love you Sakura." He whispered.

"I approve!" She cried and Syaoran gave her that warm smile and embraced her happy as a dog with it's bone! "See you later Syao-kun!"

She disappeared behind the door of the wash room and Syaoran sighed happily. Sakura closed the door behind her. _I don't even know how I feel about Syaoran! Do I love him back? I like him as a friend but I'm slightly attracted to him…_She sighed at her look. She walked back out, poking her head out of the door to see Syaoran putting his shirt back on. "Syao…?"

He looked at her and smiled while blushing slightly. "You look… so… cute!" He finally said embracing her. "But… I have bad news for us."

"What!" She cried out, backing away. "What now?"

"When we finally learn to love each other and… learn together, we must… you must… I just… well you need to… sleep with me." He said guiltily. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! If you don't feel the same way and want to quit then don't force yourself!"

"But… when is that?"

"I… I think it's a year or a year and a few months…"

"I guess that's alright. But what will happen if we… get into a fight or something?"

"As the future leader, you'll become my… empress. And they move up the …. Act faster. So… if you continue, they'll refuse to have you leave the gang and force you somehow. But I… wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I know that won't happen." She spoke out, clutching onto his arm.

----------------------------------

School, 5 months later

----------------------------------

Syaoran was planting little blissful kisses on Sakura's neck during lunch. "Syaoran! They're… watching." Sakura complained. And indeed, Meiling, Chiharu, Takashi, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Naoko were drooling over them.

"Too bad Rika had to miss this. She would've died!" Naoko exclaimed.

"I'm impressed Syaoran! How could you end up loving her when you just hated her like a few months ago!" Chiharu complemented. "That's so… dreamy!"

"Sakura,… Kiyo is watching too…" Tomoyo whispered.

After a while, the others left, leaving the gang members alone to chat. "So Syaoran. Did you tell your beloved about the tattoo?" Eriol asked.

"Ugh… maybe?" Syaoran replied but it seemed like he asked.

"Tattoo!" Sakura asked gravely. "Syao!" She yelled while smacking the back of his head. "I have to get a tattoo!"

"Well you are the empress." He said weakly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "You get one that looks like mine."

"That's the most lovely one." Meiling said, like her heart melted just daydreaming about it.

Sakura whined… "But why!"

"Tomoyo and Meiling got there's already." Eriol exclaimed.

"Mine is cute! A black wolf and a white rose!" Tomoyo dreamily said.

"Mine is ok… I guess. It's just a wolf and a star."

"That's charming!" Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled at her cuteness and looked over to Meiling. She grinned back before looking back at Sakura, "So Sakura, do you think you'll invite Syaoran over?"

"Why not? He's the only one in my math class, highest rank and we've got a test tomorrow! Syao! Let's study together!" Sakura cheerfully said, snuggling against him, "Please! Pretty please!"

"Of course. As long as your brother isn't home." He muttered.

"He'll be gone all day! We can have dinner together also!" She cheered, snuggling more.

"Then I'm in!"

"Don't come back too late Syao. Remember though you're the future leader, you can't come back so late."

"I won't. Besides, I'll be back around seven. Right Saku?" She nodded slightly, "And you guys have a meeting in Tokyo, so… I'll be home alone. In my apartment."

"I thought you moved out of that stupid place already."

"Nope. I have a nice feeling about it. Might be mine and Sakura's first home together."

Sakura smiled and clutched his arm happily.

--------------------------------------------------

After School, walking to Saku's house

--------------------------------------------------

"Guess what stinks."

"What Saku?"

"Kiyo is in two of my classes! Bummer huh?"

"If he even talks to you, tell me."

"Of course I will, but all he does is give me that stupid seductive and flirty smile." Sakura said while shuddering. "He's scary."

"What's your history with him?"

"Well… we met a year ago… we became friends after a while and later, he asked my to be his girlfriend. I thought I had loved him and couldn't say no to him so I agreed. And… a few months ago… I saw him, not only kissing, but actually making out with another girl when I came to surprise him with a present. But… some of their clothes were everywhere and I… my heart was torn to pieces… I dumped him the next day."

"He slept with that girl didn't he?"

"That's what he said when I said it was over… and he said… he said… that it was the best thing in his life. More better… than me…" She weakly said, tears forming. "I thought I'd never trust another guy, but Takashi told me otherwise. He told me that he and Chiharu knew that he was with another girl and was going to tell me later that day. After all they just found out a few days earlier and were deciding whether or not to tell me… and he told me to not give up. And since Takashi was a great friend and person, I put my trust in guys again. But then… you just… hated me… until I found out that you were the guy of my dreams." She said hugging him.

"Baka!" Touya yelled out, walking to the couple.

"Onii-chan? I thought you were working today."

"I am, and you thought you could sneak a guy to play with while I'm away!"

"We're gonna study for a math test that's tomorrow. That's all. And dinner. No… funny stuff. Besides, we're only fourteen! I'm barely even a teen yet!"

"You're a teen. And you've got your little woman-hood blooms."

"You know Kinomoto-san, you shouldn't say-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOUYA! AND I'M TELLING OTOU-SAN!"

Syaoran embraced her to make her stop, though she was struggling. "Saku, stop it! No matter how much your brother is annoying, self absorbed, stupid, and over protective he is!"

She stopped and hugged him back, "You're right Syao! My brother is super stupid!"

Touya grunted angrily and gave Syaoran a death glare before walking off. Syaoran gladly returned it with a death glare also. "Come one Syaoran, we need to study."

He just grunted and walked with her to room. "No sex-ed studying I hope." She giggled.

"No thank you." He whispered as he pulled out a chair for her. "Here my darling."

She sat down and thanked him. "Sit down!" She said cheerfully. He just plopped on a chair next to her and they got there stuff ready. "Syao… I know we're doing a test for this page. But I don't know some answers. Can you help me?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes and sniffles.

"Hmm… I don't know, especially if you mean help you cheat. But if you actually need help, that's another story. Of course my darling empress. By the way… where's your dad?"

"He wrote on the board that he'd be back in about thirty minutes. Why? Nervous of him? Or do you want to play?" She giggled.

"Nervous. And we'll toy later. Promise, in like about a year."

Sakura just giggled until she heard the front door close. "Sakura!" Fujitaka's voice rang out. "I'm home!"

"Otou-san! I want you to meet someone!" She cried out, dragging a nervous Syaoran behind her.

Fujitaka nervously smiled wondering why this boy was in their home alone with his daughter. He looked tough and really strong, and could completely over power her. "What about…"

"Kiyo is dead to me! And I trust boys! Besides, Syaoran is very nice and he's my nice and comfortable boyfriend. Oh yah… this is Li Syaoran. He's Meiling's cousin. Li Meiling is also a new friend of mine's but Syaoran is my boyfriend. She's just a friend. So if he does anything to me, she's gonna kill him! With me!"

Syaoran sweat dropped and looked at Fujitaka. Fujitaka smiled. "My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. It's nice to meet you." He said as Syaoran and him shook hands. "So Sakura, Li-kun, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we eat!" Sakura yelped out happily, "I bet Syao will love anything you give him! We're gonna go study for a test now daddy!" Then she dragged Syaoran upstairs.

"Call me Syaoran Kinomoto-san!"

"Then call me Fujitaka, Syaoran!"

Sakura closed the door behind her and smiled at Syaoran. "I think he was more nervous than you Syao."

"Really? Why? Does he think I'll rape you or something?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Maybe because you're my boyfriend and we were alone in the house for an hour."

"I said when the wolves decide to arrange a time for it."

"I guess so!"

"Are you still a virgin Saku? A white angel?"

"Of course I'm a white angel. I never let Kiyo touch me in that way or even kiss me. I guess why he decided to fuck another girl… am I a boring girlfriend?"

"No, you're perfect. I never felt this way about a girl before."

Sakura giggled, "Kiyo even asked me to kiss him, and… I never did. But… you're a different story, though I don't think of it."

"You shouldn't let me force myself on you. But… you enjoy my little kisses on you."

Sakura just blushed slightly. "I'm territorial. I don't like being touched, unless I want it."

"Sakura, Syaoran! Dinner is ready!"

"Hai!" The two replied, dashing down the stairs.

-----------------------------------

After Dinner, Saku's Room

-----------------------------------

"Are you ok Syao?"

"… Yes… I'm just… bloated…"

"It's… 11pm. Touya is coming home soon. From his stupid graduation party with his adorable boyfriend, Yukito."

"Touya is… gay!"

"Yes, but not very. He seems and looks straight huh? Even acts like it."

"Yup. Well I'd better go my little white angel." He said before kissing her cheek.

Sakura smiled at him, "Goodbye honey."

She never knew what danger would occur… and neither did Syaoran, until it happened…

------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, this is a VERY short chapter... i hope to get the other one up soon, but it will probably take a while... SORRY!

Once they'd finished studying for the night, then had to complete the rest of their homework, which was math, and Sakura needed help with it. Now it was almost midnight, and the streets weren't exactly friendly at this late hour. The walk to his apartment had been uneventful, which Syaoran found a blessing. It was when he reached his apartment door that everything went wrong.

An arm wrapped itself around his waist, pinning his arms down, and a hand grabbed his throat, not allowing him to make a sound. Fear rose within him when he tried to struggle only to realize he was effectively pinned.

"Just unlock the door," a rough voice whispered in his ear. He could smell alcohol off the man behind him, and Syaoran knew the man was drunk.

After he did what the person had told him to, the man threw the door open and pushed Syaoran inside. The man refused to release his hold, so the young boy began to struggle while the man only had one arm around him. They were out of the eyesight of others, so he figured he should be released. A hand came down on the back of his head, and the arm let him go so his body could fall to the floor from the force of the blow. He then noticed that his attacker was now on top of him.

"Get off!" he hissed and tried to dislodge the man.

The attacker slapped him, and jerked his head back farther. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be a good boy, gaki."

_'Gaki? No one calls me that except…'_ "T-Touya?"

Arms jerked him around so he was now facing his attacker. Touya's dark eyes were clouded over, proving that Syaoran's suspicious of him being drunk were correct. The younger boy was then slammed into the floor, causing pain in his back. "Aw, did I hurt the little gaki? Let me make it better," he whispered, before anything else could happen, Syaoran passed out, not wanting to know what would happen

A/N: What happened to Syaoran! Find out next chap! And to a certain reviewer... that thing with her remembering and forgetting, all a joke SAKURA made, ino.. it was stupid, srri! '


	7. Chapter 7

The morning rays filtered through the window, hitting Touya in the face. He turned his head away from the light, groaning as his head protested against the movement. _Hangovers are a bitch,_ he thought. With his eyes still closed, he pushed himself up, and off the bed. He stumbled for a second, trying to get his balance, and headed for the door. He didn't find the door; he found a wall, and ran right into it. Touya blinked and stared blankly at the wall.

"Yuki? Where-" he turned and fell silent when he seen the figure in the bed. "…Gaki? Nani?" He looked down his body, quickly noticing the blood that coated his middle region and one of his hands. When he looked back at the figure in the bed, fear struck him as he remembered how Syaoran got that way.

(begin flashback)

He'd just left a party one of his college friends were throwing, dropped Yukito off at his house, and was now headed home. He knew he'd had one too many drinks, but it was a dare, he refused to back down from dares. But Touya knew his limit, and he'd definitely gone over it, just a little. He could still walk and talk normally, but he felt really weird, and that only happened when he was wasted; which wasn't often since he didn't really like to drink.

Touya was one of those people who weren't physically affected by drinking; no, his emotions were just thrown out of whack. If he got angry, the slightest irritation would set him off. If he got upset, there would be no way he could hold back the tears. And if he got horny, it was really, really hard not to act upon it.

Just his luck, Yukito had to dress really sexy that night; but Touya was able to hold back from jumping his gorgeous boyfriend. He couldn't make love if he was drunk; it would've just been sex, and that was not something he wanted to happen between him and his koi.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Syaoran leaving his house. Anger flared inside of him. _Just like that gaki to wait until I was out of the house,_ he thought darkly. Touya followed, not really knowing what he was going to do; just wanting to do something. Then when he grabbed the boy at his apartment door, all he could think about was the harden he'd had when he'd left Yukito. And that, added with his dislike for the boy, pushed away all sanity he had left.

(end flashback)

Touya quickly moved over to the bed, untied the boy, and checked for a pulse. He found one, but wasn't really all that comforted with. He gathered the boy in his arms and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water, waited for it to get hot, added the cold to it, and then jumped inside with the boy. He washed the blood off of both of them, turned off the water, laid Syaoran in the bottom of the tub, and went to get dresses and grab something for the other boy.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed a pair of boxers, jogging pants, and an oversized shirt for Syaoran, and ran back to the bathroom. He rewashed Syaoran, dried him off, wrapped him up in a towel, and took him into the living room. He laid the smaller boy down on the couch, went in search of the med. kit, treated the wounds, and then dressed the boy in the clothes he'd found.

After Syaoran was covered up on the couch with a blanket, he began to worry.

Touya had to admit that it was his fault and that he should be taking care of his problems, but he needed help.

Touya went to the phone and dialed Yukito's mobile number. It rang a few times before his boyfriend picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yuki, it's me."

"Touya? Where are you? You've missed half of your classes."

"I need your help. I did something really stupid after I left you last night."

"What did you do?" Yukito asked warily.

"Look, just come to this address…"

-----------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Touya opened the apartment door and stepped aside for his boyfriend to enter. Yukito followed him into the living room and came to a stop when he saw the boy on the couch. It wasn't the fact that it was Syaoran, or that he was sleeping, but that he had a dark bruise on his cheek. He quickly made his way over to the younger boy and knelt down beside the couch.

"What did you do, Touya?" he asked, turning to his koi.

Touya hesitated, but told him the truth, not really making any excuses for himself, but taking the blame of all of it. He didn't leave out any detail of what he did, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation any.

For the first time in his life, Touya saw anger in his friend's eyes. Yukito never got mad at anyone, no matter what they did. _But no one has ever done this either_, he thought. _And I'm his best friend and boyfriend. I'm in so much trouble._

"Get out. I'll take care of him," Yukito said as he turned back to the figure on the couch.

"Yuki…?"

"Not now, Touya," Yukito whispered and turned to face the other man. Tears were in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I know you don't like Syaoran much; but, even drunk, I can't believe you would do this to him. He's just a little kid! He's not the same boy who was picking on Sakura five months ago. If you haven't noticed, he's her best friend, next to Tomoyo."

"I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Touya! I know this all started with that dare, but still…he's just a kid. And now…Just go. If he wakes up, I doubt he'll want to see you here." Yukito turned back to the boy again. "And frankly, I don't want to see you right now either."

The last remark almost hurt him as much as the guilt from what he'd done to Syaoran did. He knew he deserved this, this scorn and anger. He'd not only raped another male, but he'd raped a thirteen year-old boy.

He watched as Yukito got up and went to the kitchen for a minute. When he came back, he was carrying a bowl of water and a rag. The lighter boy refused to even spare Touya a glance as he entered the room and sat back down next to the couch. Yukito rung out the rag, then started to wash Syaoran's face with it.

Touya slowly turned and made his way to the front door. He glanced back over his shoulder once, and then opened the door…Only to be greeted by the sight of a boy around Syaoran's age, with dark blue-violet hair, and a pair of glasses.

"Hello," the kid said as he eyed Touya.

"Who are you?"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol. You?"

"Do you live here?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Would I have a key if I didn't?" Eriol asked, holding up a set of keys, and smiled. "Now that I've answered your questions, would you be so kind as to answer mine."

"Kinomoto Touya."

"Touya? Hmmm. I believe Li's told me about you. You're Sakura's sister too huh? I saw you. But why would you be here? I was under the impression you two don't get along very well." He stepped into the apartment as the taller boy moved aside.

"Why do you want to know?" Touya asked, guardedly as he shut the door.

"How my friend is doing. He's a very special friend to me, he's my second cousin. And since you're Sakura's brother, you should know that I'm Tomoyo's boyfriend. And that Syaoran is Sakura's boyfriend. So if you finished killing Syaoran, sit on the couch while I get a knife to kill you. But,-"

"Touya, I thought I asked you to lea-" Yukito stopped when he seen Eriol by the door. "Um, hello."

Eriol turned to the new intruder. Now he was angry. What the hell was going on! Why were these two here? What was he missing? All formalities were thrown out the window until he'd gotten some answers. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And where is Li?"

"I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, and I'm taking care of Li, who is on the couch in the living room."

"Why is he on the couch? And why are you taking care of him? Is Li sick?"

"Um…" Yukito hesitated. He didn't know Syaoran had a roommate.

"Eriol is Syaoran's friend and cousin. He's also Tomoyo-chan's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I never knew Tomoyo had a boyfriend."

Eriol growled deep in his throat. He was down right pissed now. He shoved his way through to the living room, not caring if the other two found him rude. He had a cousin to check on. He came to a halt when he seen his friend's condition. His sweet, cute descendant's face was twisted in agony, body curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch as if trying to hide from someone, and he was clinging to the blanket that was covering him like it would keep the said someone away.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he demanded, turning to face the two men he knew was standing in the doorway.

"Yukito didn't do anything. I called him over for help this morning. He didn't touch Syaoran," Touya answered.

"And I repeat, what the hell did you do!" Eriol yelled.

Touya hesitated, but told the story again. He quickly noticed the enraged look that took over the younger boy's face, as Eriol took in every detail of what Touya was saying. When he finished, Touya noticed Yukito had moved away from him, and Eriol was barely controlling his anger.

"I know saying I'm sorry won't help, but-"

"There is no but!" Eriol snapped. "I don't care if you were drunk. I don't care if you don't like Li even a little bit. And I don't care if you were still horny from seeing your boyfriend fifteen fucking minutes before! You had no right to do this. You're a sick hentai baka! Anyone with any decency whatsoever never would have done what you have!"

Eriol's whole body shook with compressed anger. He felt like getting the knife from the kitchen and stabbing Touya to death. But Li would be upset because it would make Sakura sad and depressed. Since she was his boyfriend. But would she feel the same if she knew what he'd done to Li? Most likely not, but Li hated it when he got angry and tried to hurt people. "If you ever come near him again, I swear I'll kill you. That, or I'll make your life a living Hell. And I'm very capable of both," he snarled and glared.

Touya glared back, but then backed down when he noticed Yukito was still angry. He turned around and walked out the door, heading home.

"I better be on my way as well," Yukito announced a few minutes later, and walked towards the door.

"You actually like that jerk?" Eriol asked.

Yukito stopped, was silent for a minute, then turned to face the younger boy. "No, I don't like him, I love him. I'm mad; I never thought he would do a thing like this, but I know he didn't mean it. And I'm not saying the alcohol's to blame, because it's not…but he didn't really mean it. And deep down, I can't hate him because I know that fact."

"But you're still mad?"

"Furious, actually; but hopefully, it'll all work out and I can forgive him. Love works that way, I suppose. You forgive them for their mistakes when you know they truly are sorry for them. It'll just take a while."

Eriol nodded, not really wanting to get into an argument, and watched the older boy leave. Li probably would have said the same thing, if he'd done something like this. Not that that brought any comfort, for it was his Li who was the victim here.

"Er-Eriol?"

The young boy jumped at the call of his name. He turned and looked over at the occupant on the couch. Syaoran's eyes were open, and looking around the room fearfully. Eriol didn't hesitate making his way over to his cousin's side.

"It's alright, Li. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you again," he whispered.

"I-I…couldn't st-stop him!" Syaoran cried into his cousin's chest. His whole body hurt, but it was the emotional pain that was getting to him the most. "H-he…t-took…m-my vir-virgini-"

"Shhhhh, Syao. It'll be alright."

"But I-I…I wanted Sakura to hav-" Syaoran choked on his sobs that were coming harder, racking his body.

Eriol didn't say anything again. He just needs to cry it all out. And I'll be here, my cute descendant. I'll be here.

---------------------------------------

Saku's House

---------------------------------------

Sakura was watching TV nervously. Touya hadn't come home last night. Hard to admit she was really worried. It was almost noon and he still hadn't come home. Then the door opened. "Touya! Were you crazy! Why didn't you come home last night! I was so worried sick about you! Dad went to work and told me to stay home until you came back!" She cried, clutching to her brother's clothing… the clothing.

"Wait, this isn't the clothing you wore when you left. It looks like… Syaoran's!"

"Touya sighed nervously and sadly. "Sakura-"

"What happened to him! You didn't kill him did you!"

"You never told me that he was your boyfriend!"

"Well… he is… but… what happened!" Tears streaming down her delicate cheeks as she sobbed, clutching onto her brother's clothing.

"I didn't kill him… I…. I did much worse."

"You killed him and did it brutally! And hid his body in the woods!"

"NO! I did far worse! And I don't want to tell you. I'm gonna change and … give these clothes back to your boyfriend. I'm sorry Sakura. Tell him I'm sorry too."

-----------------------

Syao's apartment

-----------------------

Sakura walked up to Syaoran's apartment, holding a bag. _What happened Syao? Please be alright, oh kami-sama, please…_ She knocked on the door nervously. A few moments later and an Eriol appeared before her. He almost closed the door immediately, a frown plastered on his face angered more when he saw her. "Sakura…" He said angrily.

"Eriol, what happened to Syao!" She sobbed.

"S-Sakura… oh god…"

"Syao-koi?" She asked, trying to look around.

"Do I let her in Syaoran?"

"I guess so… she has to know…"

Eriol moved aside as she walked in to see a feverish Syaoran laying on the couch. Sakura started to cry by staring at the look of his face, the twisted unhappy, sad, frightened Syaoran. "What did he do! Syao, what did he do to you! Tell me please!" She sobbed.

"I want to leave Syaoran, and gut that hentai alive."

"No… Eriol don't…"

"What did he do!" She cried out.

"Then I should go. I hate being angry. I'm going to Tomoyo's." He simply said and left.

Syaoran painfully tried to sit up, but Sakura pressed a hand on his chest lightly and he fell back. She noticed the bruise on his cheek and sobbed more. "Don't get up… just tell me what happened. Let me just go and put your clothes back ok…?"

"No Sakura don't!"

But she ignored his plea and went in his room, the sight scarred her for life. A piercing scream was heard outside. Eriol looked up with unsatisfaction and walked away, boiling anger piercing his soul.

"S-Syaoran! There's… so much…"

"Sakura…" His faint voice called out.

She dashed out with tears glistening in the air as she knelt beside her koi. "Syaoran! What did he do! There's ripped up clothing and blood everywhere! What did Onii-chan do to you!"

He closed his eyes and turned away. Tears flowed on his cheeks. "Sakura… I don't want to tell you. You'd be scarred for life… and can't… it was hard to tell Eriol and it'll be harder to tell you. Much harder… I don't want to tell you…"

"Did he try to kill you!"

"No… I don't think so…"

"You can… barely even sit up, it's my total concern to know what happened! And I want to know now Syaoran! NOW!"

"… I can't…" He cried.

She rested her head on his chest, sobbing like crazy. "…S-Syao… I'm so s-sorry!" She cried. He made a hurt noise as she embraced his aching and torn body.

"It's… o-ok… Sakura… I think. Actually I don't…. a-and I bet you'll be furious when you hear about it."

"I-I want to… know now S-Syao-koi…" She trembled, getting up from him.

"H-he… ugh… h-he… Touya… he I had hoped it was a bad, terrible, hurtful nightmare but it… w-wasn't…. I couldn't stop him Sakura!" He sobbed.

She onto his clothes sobbing lightly. "Syao…" She whispered.

"He… Touya, he… he… took… he… he t-took away…"

Sakura looked down at him, her eyes glistened with tears and they slid down her red cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and so were his. "Syao-koi… what did Onii-chan do to you!"

"He took away my… he… Touya.. H-he took my… m-my v-ver-virginity!"

Sakura snapped back, her tears stopped. She felt blank. Empty… she closed her eyes as her tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto his chest… "He… you slept with him?"

He shook his head sadly… "I couldn't… I-I co-couldn't stop him Sakura!"

Sakura grabbed his hand gently and placed her cheek against his hand. "Syao…" She sadly whispered. Then anger consumed her. "Touya…" She sobbed again, against his chest, "I'm so sorry Syaoran! I'm so sorry I let him!"

"You… let him?"

"I made him… think that you were a bad person! It's my fault Syao!"

"No it's not…"

"Then it's his…" She angrily spat.

"He was drunk Saku."

"I don't care! All I know is that my darling boyfriend was raped by my brother! Why did he do that! He knew I loved you so much! And he raped you!"

"Sakura…"

"Why is there blood in your room!"

"Because… the same reason I can't get up…" He whispered.

"What happened!" She shouted.

"He… I don't remember but he… scratched me…"

"Scratch! I think he took a knife and slit you!"

"He did… hard…"

"… Can… I-I check…Syao-koi?"

He just laid there for a while then nodded weakly. "Why ask? You're my empress, my love…" He whispered.

She lifted the blanket that was covering him and lifted his shirt slightly. Anger, evil anger, deathly anger burned and boiled through her as she saw large and deep cuts on his chest… it led down to his stomach… and probably more, she didn't want to look under his pants. "We have to get you to the hospital! My brother… your throat is red, your face is bruised, you're cut all over, you've been raped terribly! I'm sorry Syao! We have to get to the hospital now!"

"Trust me, … he did more than just that. But I don't want you looking down my pants so soon." He said sadly.

Sakura only gaped at his face. The hurt face. "Don't call the hospital! They'll catch your brother and send him to jail for a long time Sakura!"

But she ignored him and took out her cell, dialed 911 and in minutes the van was there. "Sorry Onii-chan. But I can't let you hurt others…" She whispered.

She called her father and told him that Touya was back. Called Tomoyo who was with Eriol and said she was at the hospital. Tomoyo thought she was dying and rushed over with Eriol since Sakura didn't tell her what happened.

She sat beside Syaoran's bed and looked at his eyes and their eyes locked. "I can't believe you lost your virginity like that. And to my brother… and so harshly. He could've killed you!"

The door slammed open to reveal a few cops that slammed Sakura against the wall as she yelped. "Stop hurting her!" Syaoran yelled.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.

"What are you doing!" Eriol shouted a the cops.


	8. Chapter 8

------------------------------

Hospital, Syao's room

------------------------------

"Syao…?" Sakura asked as she looked around to see Tomoyo, Eriol, but no Syaoran around her. She was lying in a bed as well.

"Oh Sakura! You're alright!"

Eriol still had that expression on his face when he greeted her when she went to Syaoran's apartment, "Syaoran…? Where is he?"

"Here Saku…" Syaoran's voice weakly said. She looked across the room and noticed Syaoran lying in another bed, gazing at her, smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Those cops are stupid. Apparently they thought you were the one who raped Syao-kun, based that you two were the only ones there, strands of clothing and fabric in the room and blood everywhere." Eriol exclaimed. "But I explained the story when you fainted."

"Tomoyo knows too?" She asked as she looked at her friend. She nodded sadly.

A nurse walked into the room and looked at Sakura. "Young love…" She whispered then turned to Syaoran, "We need to do a few tests on him. He can barely move and all… and we're bringing him to the operation room to deal with his… problems.."

Syaoran blushed when she said that. Sakura blushed lightly and gazed at him, "See ya…"

"See ya…"

After about twenty minutes, the door slammed open to reveal a red faced Meiling. "Sakura-chan! What happened to you!"

"Not me… Meiling, Syaoran is hurt. I'm ok, don't worry for me, worry about him…" Sakura weakly said, tired. Sakura moaned slightly as she turned around to sleep.

"Sakura was rammed by the cops that thought she was the one who raped Li-kun. She's not that hurt, just that she's got a few minor bruises. But it's a complete different story about Syaoran-san. And they just took him out twenty minutes ago for checkups." Tomoyo said sadly.

Eriol nodded, "Touya should be ashamed, though, he hurt so many people. Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura, especially Syaoran, and even me…"

Meiling looked confused, "Touya's gay! He was the one who raped my cousin, Syao-kun! That bastard! I'll skin him alive and boil the rest!"

The others looked at her disappointingly. "That's what all of us want to do. Syaoran is no longer a virgin! And the wolves are not going to like this! They'll probably kill Touya-san! Unless if Syaoran doesn't want them to, unless he dies. And Sakura will be heartbroken if he and Touya dies! This is too messed up!" Meiling complained.

Tomoyo nodded depressingly.

The nurse came back in, blushing and sadly. "I've got a few bad news and a few good news. The bad news is that Li is in critical condition, suffering from deep cuts, a few bruises, infection in a few parts due to the bruises and cuts, and…. He's a bit swollen in the, cough private areas…" The others blushed too, embarrassed for their good friend. "The good news is that he'll heal in no time and his rapist has been caught."

The others gasped fearfully, making Sakura wake up. "Hmm…?" She mumbled out.

"Is it Touya Kinomoto!" Tomoyo asked scared.

"Well… they say it's a Kinomoto. For now, Sakura is the one and only rapist."

"She is not!" Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo yelled out.

"I saw him and he told me that he did it! He even confessed for it and will confess to you as well! Sakura did nothing at all!"

"I'll notify them. And they'll get her brother. It is her brother right?"

"YES!" The three shouted again.

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled. "What happened to Syao-kun?"

"He'll be fine Saku. I'll tell you everything later." Tomoyo replied, with a weak smile.

Sakura groaned heavily. "But Syao… Onii-chan took his virginity away. There's no point of me still being the empress. I had wanted to but Syao is badly hurt. I know."

"We've got some evidence at the place, no force entry, but some neighbors heard screaming and hitting. I think Sakura Kinomoto did not do this. But Syaoran never opens the door for strangers. And I've heard he's not close to Touya Kinomoto so… how did Kinomoto get in? That would lead to the female Kinomoto, the cuts were even deep, indicating to her long nails, and Touya doesn't seem to have nails. And… he's denying it."

Sakura and the others gasped. "But he told us!" They yelled. "He confessed to us and won't to you! The bed is covered with blood! Tears of clothing, their has to be DNA around there other than just that."

"The DNA we found was a black hair. A Kinomoto hair of course. That leads to Touya. But what if they both entered there and raped him? That's a possibility." The cop said confused. "We also saw an auburn colored hair their too. Just like hers. It's even a bit shorter than her hair but, this is leading no where but them teaming up to hurt Li."

"Don't be crazy!" Syaoran shouted at the door, "Sakura came to check up on me and return me my clothes that her brother used that morning because he raped me! Sakura couldn't do that! I'm too strong! And Touya probably cut his nails to get rid of evidence! And Sakura would never hurt me!"

Sakura smiled weakly at his trance. He shouldn't be standing. "Syao-kun, rest my darling. It's ok if they think it's me… I need you to rest. Though I didn't hear exactly what happened to you."

"Can't you stupid cops just listen to me! It was Touya! Just Touya! I wasn't the one drinking it was him!"

"Right now he's on drinking, rape, and attempted murder charges. And so is Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura got out of bed and rushed to Syaoran who was slipping against the door. "But… Touya was going crazy. He was drunk, very drunk. He saw Syao going out of the house, I guess and probably got mad so…"

"Seems to know the story clearly. Come with me miss. Jail time for you. Gotta bring you in." The cop said angrily.

"NO!" Syaoran and the others cried out.

Sakura grasped onto Syaoran's arm. "Syao… I love you."

"You aren't going! Let her go! I told you that she didn't do anything!"

"Boss's orders. Not mine. Government ok? Come now Kinomoto. You'll have plenty of fun with us guys." The cop whispered seductively in her ear, grabbing her other arm.

"NO!" Sakura sobbed out, "Don't take me away from Syao-kun! NO! I'm not your rag doll! I'm not a puppet that you can control!"

"You're gonna rape her!" Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled out. "Don't touch her!"

"You're a pervert!" Eriol shouted.

"STOP!" Sakura cried, being dragged out of the door.

"NURSE!" The others cried out sobbing for their kind and wonderful friend.

But she only nodded at the cop that dragged Sakura out. "Goodbye Syao…" Sakura whispered as she got up and followed the cop.

"Now she's gonna lose her virginity too by some crazy cop!" Meiling sobbed.

Syaoran's eyes widened picturing his Sakura fighting for her dear life, that was going to shred her into pieces like what had happened to him. "NO!" A voice called out. It was definitely Touya's.


	9. Chapter 9

---------------------------------

Police Station

---------------------------------

Touya was yelling at the cop, "Don't touch my sister you creep! She did nothing! I raped the GakI! So let go of my sister!"

"I'm not letting go a delicate pretty face." The cop snorted, feeling up Sakura's shirt.

"Noo…" Sakura sobbed.

"Let… g-go of my… girlf-friend!" Syaoran cried out as he collapsed onto the floor. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol ran after him.

"You just had to sneak out didn't you! You're badly hurt-" Meiling began until her gaze turned on Touya, "YOU!" She hissed.

"Touya-chan! You've ruined lives by raping Syaoran-kun! Now Sakura and Syaoran are going to never be virgins again!" Tomoyo cried.

"I'll kill you if Sakura is hurt. Or if Syaoran gets sick or more hurt! He can't stand Sakura being raped too! You've killed today, though no one has died."

Touya's face fell as he pointed to a black door. A shriek was heard from it, "Go get Sakura…" He whispered.

Meiling stayed with Syaoran. "Don't go… you are hurt my dearest cousin."

"But… S-Sakura is…"

"The power of love is so powerful." Meiling sighed blushing as she cupped her cheeks. A few seconds later she looked up and saw no Syaoran. "XIAO LANG!"

Syaoran ran as fast as he could to the noise. Eriol and Tomoyo had rushed to, and the shriek was gone. But he loved Sakura and wouldn't stop, no matter how much his crotch ached and pained. "S-Sakura!" He yelled out.

"Syaoran-chan!" Tomoyo shouted. "Sakura is…"

"EEKK!" Another shriek cried out in pain as the three began to near it.

"SAKURA!" They yelled.

A faint cry for help was hurt right next to them, and disappeared. Eriol slammed the door behind them to find themselves in front of a terrible sight. Sakura and the cop laid on the floor, as the cop neared his nude self at her. "OH GOD!" Tomoyo shrieked and hid by snuggling her grossed out face on his chest.

Eriol just picked her up and put her at a corner. And Eriol and Syaoran lunged themselves at the cop. "Don't you dare fuck my girlfriend you male slut!" Syaoran yelled.

"Don't hurt my friend or best friend's girlfriend!" Eriol shouted as they beat the shit out of the nude man.

Tomoyo rushed over to her best friend's aid, who was apparently almost nude, wearing a bra and a skirt (no undies!)… "Sakura! Wake up! Are you ok!" She cried out.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Saku-chan! Did he…?"

"No… thank goodness."

By the time the man was beaten to a bloody pulp, Sakura was fully dressed again, and had left with Tomoyo. They met a furious Meiling sitting beside Touya. "Touya! You told them that you didn't hurt my little wolf! And you did! You almost got me done the way Syaoran was! Confess to them now Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"I did, but they framed both of us. Since both DNA were there! How did you get there with your precious DNA? I thought he was a virgin until… I…"

"I went this morning like you told me to. I saw the room and… I started to go around, and… he didn't want me to go. He didn't want to tell anyone but he didn't have a choice. He had to tell me. Or else I'd never become and empress and I won't. I wanted to be with him side by side. But you ruined my dream!" Sakura sobbed. "And I'll never see him again."

"That's crazy to be with him side by fuckin side Kaiju. You'll get killed. I know that he's in a gang. And their rival is coming soon, in fact they might be here. And since he's going to be the new leader next week, they're all going to fight and going to choose his love as a target. And that's clearly you when you get the fucking tattoo."

"But he's my boyfriend. I can do what I want!" She pointed out, pouting.

"No you can't. But I'll happily watch your movements as you're crying, saying that he slept with a billion other women, since after all, he is a man and a active one. With an instinct to approach any hooter and work them up. Besides, you don't know his past. Has he ever told you?"

Sakura froze, "But… he… but he said and told me that he loved me. And I love him. But that was sweet. Now we get to know each other better! A much further and better sexual step in our relationship!" She giggled lightly until she heard a thump. "SYAORAN!" She screamed.

"… Saku-Sakura…" He whispered slightly as he fainted onto the hard floor. Eriol and Tomoyo appeared a few seconds later.

"Oh… tired himself out? I guess he's dead stressed after protecting his dearest beauty." Eriol smirked as he spoke.

Tomoyo giggled. "And what am I?"

"A goddess to me." He said huskily and pecked her lips.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" A female cop shouted out as she saw Syaoran laying unconscious on the floor. "What the hell happened here!"

"Well, my boyfriend was… raped? By… my brother? And this guy cop said it was me and brought me here to practically rape me but didn't because my boyfriend came and beat the hell shit out of him and… with my other friends and then… yah?" Sakura whispered shyly.

"Well let's bring him back shall we? And not only fire the cop but charge him also. Your boyfriend… hmm… he looks familiar." The cop muttered.

"And your name is…?" Sakura asked.

She angrily smiled at her. "Why my name is Lioko Maiama. And my eyes must be fooling me. Oh well, no big deal." She spoke out.

Sakura smiled weakly back, "Kinomoto Sakura."

-----------------------

Hospital

-----------------------

Sakura stroked Syaoran's hair and face gently, but sadly, gazing down at his face until he slowly awoke. "Syao-koi…" She whispered sweetly.

"Saku." He replied.

"My brother got me thinking about my relationship with you…" She began nervously and saw that Syaoran's face stiffened and he frowned.

"Why…?" He replied angrily but sadly. "Are you saying that I must find a new mistress? I don't want anyone else Saku. But you…"

"I want to know about your past. I want to know you better. Especially your relationship with other… women…"

"You don't trust me don't you?" He wondered out loud angrily.

"No… it's just…"

"You think I'll just dump you on the streets!"

"I didn't say-"

"After just 'fucking' you!"

"But, I didn't say-"

"And I'd just leave you heart broken! Sakura I'm not like that! I love you, and you think I'll practically hurt you!" Syaoran hollered.

Tears were forming in Sakura's eyes as she closed them and opened her mouth, "I-I just… wanted to know… why can't I-I ask? Why can't you tell me?"

Syaoran just glared at her. But he froze for a minute and sadly smiled at her. "I'm sorry my Koibito. I have a rough past with girlfriends… I don't like to reveal these things to others. Sorry my Saku…" He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, smiling warmly.

She wouldn't run, she loved him. And she wouldn't stop. "Will you please tell me Syao-koi? You don't have to though…"

"Don't worry. If you'd ask me that, that means you really do love me, though I knew you did. So I'd be happy to tell you." He said smiling, laying her next to him. "Well there's my mother Yelan, my evil sisters, my cousin Meiling, you, and… uh…"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked interested.

"My ex-girlfriend Lioko Maiama. She was my first true love. I was going to propose to her. And I was totally delighted and happy. I came back to my home, but… I saw scattering of clothing everywhere, and I went to my bedroom, … and she was sleeping with another man. I was head over heels in love, and she shattered my heart. As I picked and placed those cracked pieces of my heart and glued them back together, … I avoided contact with other women, blocked them out of my life. Until I met you. You not only helped me glue them back together Saku, but you healed my heart back to one."

Sakura thought on that name. "And the cop looked sort of like the man she slept with…" he said. Sakura froze.

"And that lady cop I met today and brought us back to the hospital was named Lioko Maiama." Sakura whispered out angrily. Syaoran just stared.

"I should… rest now?" He said slowly.

"Of course my love, I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Goodbye. And the hospital will let you out in the morning. You can heal your… uh…"

"OK!" He said smiling as he pushed her out the door, "That's great news! See you tomorrow sweetie!" He said, pushing her out. "Love ya! Bye!"

"But Syao!" She cried out.

He kissed her on her forehead and slammed the door in her face. "SYAO!" She yelled.

---------------------------

Hospital, Night

---------------------------

Syaoran wanted to sleep dearly. He ached all over, especially around his member, mostly his member… then a knock was heard from the door. He raised his eyebrow, "Come in." He whispered but the figure stepped in.

It turned the light on, revealing herself. She had dark black hair, with bright sapphire eyes, a pretty large cleavage, and long legs, anything a man would dream of, but her personality was wicked and evil. "Good evening Xiao Lang." She whispered.

"Lioko…" He spat out.

"Oh Syao-kun, you still mad at a pretty face like me? I thought you loved me. Until I found out you had another bitch with you."

"Not a bitch. You were. I can't believe I fell for Satan's sex slave slash wife. Your act is stupid. And you're worse than stupid."

"Now Xiao Lang. How about I relieve your cock?" She suggest seductively.

"No thank you. I've got a decent and caring girlfriend to do that. And I don't force her to. I never even had. Because she's way better than you."

Lioko smirked. "Oh common. I'm just suggesting that you feel pleasure."

"How long have you been cheating on me since you and me were together you slut?"

"I don't know. You were simply my tool. A sexy one. Since we met I had a few other boyfriends. And I still do. But it seems you knocked one out cold. I'll be sure to give him the slip. It seems like he needs to be more patient." She exclaimed coldly. "I guess over the past year, I had over twenty guys, slept with them like a rocket. I guess I got tired of you since you wouldn't budge, so I invited one over."

He stared at her empty hearted, a blank glare on his face. "Get out. I sure do know how many fuckin abortions you probably had."

"Hmm…" She started, "I don't really remember, but sleeping with men is all I am. I love it. And I'd take you back if you'd just sleep with me."

"You only want my fucking money. Besides. I'm only twelve. I guess I'm a bit young to even go through puberty. And I will never sleep with a bitch that's hell a lot older than me."

"I'm not old!" She hissed, "I'm eighteen!"

"And I'm fuckin fourteen. I'm too young to be curdled up in this mess. And just because I'm the future leader of Li corps doesn't mean I'm all girls and money. I don't like playboys. I don't like women who tear me apart from limb to limb because I've got money and looks."

"You are sexy. I'd totally do you."

"You're like a man. I'd be damned to hell before I even think of us having sex. I'm a kid. You're practically an adult. And I think my lovely, sweet, kind, warm-hearted girlfriend will shatter her life away if she found out. And she won't. Because I don't like sluts and whores."

She just gave him a seductive look, "And should I do what Touya did to you? My sweet?"

"I'll call in the nurse to let her know you fat ass whore."

"Don't worry honey bunny. I'll be back, and I'll make sure I get you." She said with a smirk as she left the room.

Syaoran sighed as he looked at the cell next on the hospital nightstand. "Sakura…" He whispered, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-----------------------------

Saku's home

-----------------------------

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed, pretty annoyed on what happened at the hospital.

Her father Fujitaka looked at her sadly. "I really don't think he meant it."

"But he slammed the door in my face!"

"Well, guys don't intend you to… speak of… their personal areas."

"He could've just told me."

"Well… how's Touya?"

"Um… he's… in prison right now."

"Poor Syaoran. He's way too young."

Sakura only nodded. Her face turned blank, "It's pretty late. I should go now."

"Something about his virginity bothers you, isn't that right Saku-chan?" Her father asked.

"Yes… I feel terrible about him. I should've never met him. And Touya would've never hurt him like this if I haven't. And…"

Fujitaka tilted his head up, "It's ok Sakura. Syaoran loves you like you love him. Touya was drunk, and stuff just happened. I guess Touya went over board."

Sakura nodded sadly. "I want to visit him tomorrow, Syaoran. He's getting out so can you bring him back home with me daddy?"

"Of course darling. Nadeshiko would be proud of you, taking care of your boyfriend like that. But Touya sure is another story…"

"Goodnight daddy, I'm tired." Sakura said trying to get away.

"Ok Sakura. Goodnight."

"Ja ne…"

"Ja ne."

--------------------------

Morning, Hospital

--------------------------

"SYAO!" Sakura shouted as she banged on the door, "Wake up Syao-koi!"

"Ok, ok…" A tired voice called out.

The door opened to Sakura and her father as a really tired Syaoran walked out. "Ohayo…" He whispered.

"Syao-koi, is everything alright? Didn't you sleep last night!" Sakura asked worried, holding her boyfriend's arms. "Once we get in the car you can sleep all you want. Go rest now and I'll call you up in thirty minutes."

But he shook his head. "No... I-I don't think I can… just a little sleepy that's… all." He said then yawned.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Sakura demanded as she pushed her koi back on the bed. She smiled when his reaction to the bed was a snore. He had fallen asleep so quickly. She put the blanket on him and kissed his fore head.

"Ma'am, just to your future references, do not scream in the hallway. It's seven thirty for goodness sakes. You'll wake up the patients. And you already woke them up." The nurse said as she sighed. "So Syaoran's checkout will be in an hour. Since you're an hour late that's like 5 off. Which leads us to the price."

Sakura grunted. "Syao will pay. But let again." Sakura slammed a few hundred dollars on the counter, startling the nurse. "How much?"

"Three hundred forty five…" The nurse muttered out.

Sakura handed the nurse a few bills. "I'll go check on Syaoran!" She said and dashed off.

Sakura peeped at the door, staring and smiling at the peaceful Syaoran sleeping. Then his eyes snapped open, staring at his love, sitting beside him. "Syao-kun, what are you not telling me?" She whispered. But he kept staring at her with a blank face.

He turned away, "Can I go home now?" He just said.

"Syaoran!" She begged. "Tell me please!"

"I don't want to."

"Tell me." She said, getting on top of him.

"S-Sakura…" He said nervously.

"I know damn well that your darling manhood is hurting still. Tell me!"

"… Sakura…"

"You know at this state you're in, the arousing makes everything just painful as hell." She said. "Tell me!"

"I'm not going to get aroused!"

Sakura didn't listen to prove her point. She passionately kissed him on the lips and pried his mouth open, playing with his tongue. After a few moments, nothing happened but them kissing. So Sakura pressed herself hard against him. And Syaoran groaned painfully.

Sakura pulled away smiling, "Got it? Now tell me!"

He just looked away. "I-I, … uh… can't?" He said.

She quickly captured his lips again, and traced his body down with her finger tips. "Tell me…" She whispered seductively as he hardened again.

"Owww! Sakura! Stop it! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, **_ow_**!" He moaned.

"Tell me! Syaoran, don't keep secrets from me! I'll just feel worse about us being together! Tell me Xiao Lang!"

"Ok, ow, ok! Ow….. Ow… owowow! Lioko came in last night and she tried to… get us back together but I kept on refusing and I couldn't sleep with her in my mind!"

Sakura backed off and crawled backwards away from him, "You like her! I hate you Syaoran!" She cried.

"NO! I'm just saying… she threatened me! I thought about what she'd do… what if it's to you, or someone else! What if she drugs me and gets me in bed with her and you walk in and scream your head off or what if she kills you! She almost raped me last night also!" He yelled.

"So… you'd sleep with her!"

"NO! She's a fuckin damn ass bitch of a whore! I can't stand the slut!"

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, you're my lovely, sweet, candy blossom Sakura." He said as he caressed her face. "I love you Saku."

"I love you too." She whispered as he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Now can I go home?"

"But Syao…"

She backed away and sat beside him, staring down at the floor. "Syao-kun, …"

"Hey kids? Are you two done talking?" Fujitaka's voice rang.

"Daddy, we're in here!" Sakura replied.

"Ok!"

Syaoran looked back at Sakura and grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. "Let's go." He simply said as he got up, dragging her with him.

She blushed furiously against his touch and kiss. "Ok…"

_' My first **real** kiss…'_ She thought in the back of her mind.

-------------------------

Syao's Apartment

-------------------------

Sakura kissed Syaoran goodbye but he stopped her and pulled her in, closing the door behind them. "Syaoran!" She cried out as he plopped her on his king-sized bed. "What are you doing!" He left the room for a few minutes and she jumped off the bed. "Shall we get you a new mattress? Or a new apartment, because I don't feel comfortable in your apartment anymore."

"Get off the bed, the blood and terrible memories are all on it."

"I should go home shouldn't I? And I've got your home-"

"Done it."

"Really! Even I didn't finish the homework. Thank God it's Sunday, not."

"Yup."

"Where's Eriol? I thought he lived here too." She said, walking behind him(restroom .). She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him."

"What now? You want to get with Eriol now? I thought you loved me!" He whined playfully. "Speaking of love…"

"Hmm…" Sakura grunted impatiently. "Hell no. Well, I would but…"

He stared at her smiling, "Sakura, you wouldn't mind if I stayed at your house for a while? I'm gonna sell this apartment and move in another place. So…"

Sakura hugged him tightly, "S-Sakura… can't… b-breathe…"

"Of course you can! I love you Syao!"

"… L-love you …. Too… cough…"

She let him go and it was his turn to tease. He pulled her against him and chuckled, "Now I'm gonna tease you."

She let out a gasp as he turned on the shower cold and then pushed her in. "Ow! Syao, that hurt! EEK! It's so freakin cold!" She shrieked.

He grabbed a lock and then locked her in. "Now about my pain in the hospital earlier…"

"XIAO LANG!" She cried out.

"And my painful arousing…"

"SYAO!"

"And you practically killing me with the terrible pleasure…"

"You know, you get aroused easily… but, GET ME FREAKIN OUT NOW!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"I thought you wanted to get out though."

"Not anymore, I like the cold water against my warm body. I think I'll take my clothes off and throw them around… and then take the soap and rub it against my-"

"SAKURA!"

She only giggled. "Only the thought of it gets you going crazy for my body, geez…"

"It does, I might as well rape you for all I care."

"You wouldn't. Syaoran… I'm cold… really cold."

"Don't tell me you've given up now…"

"But you stopped the water from getting warm in here! I'm freezing… Syao, let me out…"

"Oh come on…"

"I'm cold… I'm freezing…"

"La la la la la… can't hear you…"

"Please let me out… I'm c-cold…"

"Let me draw out a list of what I like about you…"

"I'm… r-really c-cold… Syaoran…"

"But Sakura, I ache for your body." He said huskily.

Silence.

"I wanna get in there and just…"

Quiet…

"Strip you clean and then…"

CRASH!

"Sakura!"

Silence.

He couldn't see her body anymore from the shower(one of those weird blurred up showers… but you can see a lil…) And instead, her body was on the shower floor… "Stop playing Saku! Come on!"

"… C-cold…" Came a weak reply.

"Sakura… you're just playing… come on. It's not that cold…"

Silence…

"Oh yah… back to the list… and I want to lick you clean…"

More Silence…

"Don't you just love my list Saku? Oh yah and then, soap you up and then lick you clean again… and then…"

Even MORE silence…

"Make love to you…"

A painful, weak, and small groan was only heard.

"Sakura?"

Silence… . 

He still noticed her on the floor and unlocked the door, then a stumbling pale Sakura came out. "Sakura! What's wrong with you!" He then looked at the clock and noticed she'd been in there for about an hour now. He took his palm and let the freezing cold water brush against it. "Oh God…" He whispered.

He gathered her in his arms and plopped her on Eriol's bed. She was turning achingly bluer… "Oh God…" He muttered nervously. "Sakura, wake up…" He checked for a pulse and found one… (wasn't as bad as when Touya raped him but still BAD…) "Sakura, wake up…" But she turned more blue…

_'Ok,… got to get her into new clothing… do I leave the bra and panties on! They must be wet too… oh God… what the fucking hell did I do to her! _He only panicked to see her turn even more blue… So he dashed into his room and got a few clothing. "I will not see her naked!" He cried out. "Don't die, don't die, don't die…" (she will not die! Geez… -- Syao…) He took her shirt off, revealing her chest, her nicely large breasts were hidden from him because of the bra… a noise was heard…

Knock "Sakura? It's me your father? I came to pick you up… you've been there for a while. I got a little worried when you didn't come home… Sakura?"

A/N: AACK! What's gonna happen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap: Knock "Sakura? It's me your father? I came to pick you up… you've been there for a while. I got a little worried when you didn't come home… Sakura?"**

"Oh God!" Syaoran yelped as he hesitated. "Ok Sakura, wake up now!" He said, before covering her mouth with his…

"Sakura? Are you there? You said you'd be only here."

"Uh… She's here Fujitaka-san… but she's a little blue…"

"Syaoran? Can you open the door? Where's Sakura?"

"Um… she left?"

"But you just said that she was there."

"Well… around I suppose…"

"Ok then… you sound nervous though… is something wrong? Are you two like… fornicating?" Fujitaka's nervous voice rang out.

"GOD NO!" Syaoran yelled out, "I'm fourteen! I just got raped!"

"I see… well… ok, I'm going…"

Syaoran waited a few moments before panicking again. "Sakura, oh please wake up! Sakura!" He begged. He then took her bra off, and saw her cleavage… he could only gawk at them. He then snapped out of his stupidity and put on an over-sized t shirt, then began working with her skirt. He finally got them off, his eyes glued at sight of only her panties.

Then he pulled down the shirt, covering up his distraction. Making sure it was long enough, he went to the kitchen to get things ready for her.

---------------------------------

Syao's house, 3:30 PM

---------------------------------

Sakura groaned in her sleep, beginning to wake up. But she felt heavy, sleepy, tired, and achy… "Syao…" She whimpered.

"Sakura?" Syaoran muttered, staring down at her sleeping body.

Her eyes slowly opened, "Syao… where am I? I'm tired… I feel so…"

"Oh boy… you're like, you have a terrible fever. I'm so sorry Saku-chan. I thought you were just playing but I refused to let you out…" He said sadly, regretting locking her in the shower in the first place, guilt, looming over him.

Sakura just sneezed. "I'm ok Syao-kun… but I feel a little…"

"Your dad came by and asked if you were here… I said no…"

"What!" Sakura asked, shooting straight out of the bed.

"Well you were cold and freezing, and you were all blue and stuff… I just couldn't do that!" He confessed.

Sakura coughed a few times then sneezed again. "I want to go home…"

"Definitely… and… so am I?"

Sakura nodded before noticing… "Where are my clothes? You didn't really rape me now did you?" She asked nervously.

"They're being dried now, they were washed… you're like only wearing my gigantic t shirt and your little panties." He said shyly.

"How dare you!" She joked. "Let me guess… you were drooling over my-"

"Ok… so maybe I was…"

"Sicko! You're a real pervert!"

"My girlfriend…"

Sakura hung onto his arm and closed her eyes, "Take me home now… I'm sleepy. We can both sleep…"

Syaoran blushed… "Uh… yah sure… I'll take the couch and you take your bed."

"No Syao…"

Syaoran grunted and blushed nervously… "But… I don't think that's quite right… I mean after all…"

She pressed her lips against his and pulled away in a second, "No… Syao, you sleep with me from now on…" She whispered in his ears seductively.

"Ow…" He moaned.

"Oh my God…" She cried out… "You just… you're gross…"

"heh… ow… heh.. Owwwww…."

----------------------------

Going to Saku's home

----------------------------

"Ow…" Syaoran groaned out painfully.

Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around him tight. "Still?" she laughed.

"No, but it still feels like I've been kicked in the balls… ow…"

She just laughed harder. "You're so cute! But I'm gonna make you sleep with me for now on! And so will my father, unless if you don't love me…"

"My deepest pleasure." He said huskily as he turned to her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I'd be glad to." He said while pulling away.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, only nodding. "And… we're going to not only sleep next to each other we're going to… actually sleep together." He added seductively.

Sakura blushed madly, staring at him. "You… are… very… perverted… you hentai baka." She said slowly.

"Oh, that hurt Saku. And you'll pay for that." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Why sex?"

"What?" Syaoran coughed out.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. She winked playfully as she snuggled in his chest. "You just said that my hentai koi."

He nodded nervously. "I'm fourteen… and the guys are making me… uh…"

"I know… it's a little early though huh?"

"Yup. Definitely. Just stop arousing me and I'll be fine."

Sakura pushed him back and ran away to her house. Syaoran ran after her, "Sakura!"

Syaoran stopped when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo near at her house. "Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo smiled at him gently. "I thought Sakura would be home but… her father said that she was walking home. You told him that didn't you? Were you two fooling around! And what happened to Sakura! She's blue and freezing."

Syaoran frowned. "I locked her in the shower, and I forgot to unlock it and I thought she was playing but I actually found out that the water was… uh… very cold. And she was unconscious when I got her out and her father… and …. Yah…"

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I see… now. Eriol isn't coming home tonight. They've got a meeting to decide your uh… intercourse. Sad to say, it's closer than expected."

Sakura and Syaoran just gaped at her. "WHAT!" They yelled.

"I don't wanna!" Sakura whined.

"I don't wanna if she don't wanna! And I don't wanna anyways!" Syaoran barked.

"Sorry, but the wolves orders. And Asuka, you're not the leader yet Syaoran-kun. But soon. That's why this is soon. But happily Eriol and I will be doing this in about… four years? Or was it two? No… one. No way!"

Sakura's face turned bluer it's about past dinner time now… like 8:00. "Syao-koi, I'm cold. Can we go home now?" Sakura begged.

"I should get home now too. I'm going to the meeting, well no but I should get home before my mom goes nuts. See ya Saku, Syao!" Tomoyo said as she dashed backwards away.

"Syonara!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted after.

Then the couple turned and smiled at each other. Syaoran gave Sakura a peck on her lips and then led her towards the school. "Come on Saku…" He whispered.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka's voice rang out.

"Sakura and Syaoran." Syaoran said.

Fujitaka rushed down the stairs and to his daughter. "Sakura! Sakura, where have you been! I've been worried sick and, … you're bluish and cold."

"Uh… I went to Tomoyo's and she wasn't there and I went to Meiling's and she wasn't there… and then I went to Syaoran's and he brought me back because… I looked a little cold." Sakura lied sheepishly.

"Well don't scare me like that ever again! Call me Saku! I can't have you be in trouble like Touya." Fujitaka sighed, "Why is Syaoran here?"

"Syaoran does not want to stay at his apartment… it's filled with bad memories. Can he stay with us for a while before he sells the place pretty please?" Sakura begged with her emerald puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Fujitaka nodded weakly. "But where will he be staying at? Touya's room?"

"NO!" Sakura yelled, "I really don't think he wants to! My room!"

Fujitaka slowly shook his head in disappointment, "Sakura, I know you've become a young woman… and I pretty much know of your… dearest, but… well… I can't say no to those eyes. Go ahead Syaoran-kun!" He said.

"Thanks so much daddy!" Sakura yelped out as she embraced her father in joy.

Syaoran blushed lightly as he bowed and then Sakura dragged him into her room. "Sakura…" He mumbled.

She just kissed him and fell on her bed. "Syao-koi I love you."

"I love you too Saku." Syaoran said with his warm smile.

"Sakura?" A voice asked.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura rang out.

"Sakura, you're here. I've got some news. Touya, he's-" Yukito stopped talking when he entered the room and saw Syaoran sitting next to Sakura. "Uh… hello? You are that boy, Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded sadly. "Hai…" He muttered.

"Yukito, what are you doing here? Bearer of good or bad news?"

"Well… I don't know what this will sound to you. But Touya is getting out."


	12. to the mall!

**Recap: "Yukito, what are you doing here? Bearer of good or bad news?"**

**"Well… I don't know what this will sound to you. But Touya is getting out."**

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes bulged out of their skulls.

"Soon."

The couple turned pale then blue.

"Sorry Li-kun."

"Ahh…" Syaoran gaped, "Call me Syaoran. Touya is coming back! But I'm staying here for a while."

"Oh… I see Syaoran-kun. But Touya is coming out of prison in a few days. And I'll think they'll be a awkward scene if he finds out you're living with Sakura." Yukito sighed.

"You mean, … Onii-chan isn't coming home for a while? I mean, he's not going to live in this house? He isn't?"

"Of course he is Saku." Yukito said.

"Oh… arrigato Yukito-san." Sakura mumbled as he left the room.

"Syonara you two!" Yukito said.

------------------------

Sakura's house

------------------------

"Your dad sure knows how to cook…" Said Syaoran.

"Yup! My dad's the best!"

"Yah…"

"Syaoran, what about your family? We're a great couple but we hardly know each other."

"Well… my mother Yelan is a very self-absorbed human. She makes me train way too much. My father is… uh… deceased. I have four annoying little sisters. Very annoying. You know Meiling so… yah. And Eriol's my cousin too."

"Wow… well, My mother is dead… uh… Touya and Fujitaka you know so… yah!" She mimicked.

He smirked and then pinned her down. "Sakura." He said.

"Syaoran!" She yelped as he started to tickle her, "STOP!"

"No way my Sakura."

"SYAORAN! STOP IT!" She laughed.

"Sakura?" Fujitaka's voice asked.

"Yes daddy?" Gasped out a Sakura.

"What's going on?"

"A tickling lesson!"

"Uh.. Ok…"

------------------------------------

Night, 9:00 PM

------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were lying on Sakura's bed tired looking, and full from their dinner that was hours ago. "I'm full…"

"I'm tired." Sakura whispered.

"I'm full…" Syaoran repeated.

"Ugh…" Sakura mumbled.

"Erm…"

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura, Syaoran, it's getting later by the minute!"

Sakura and Syaoran turned to each other, "I'll go shower first… then you can Syao-koi."

Syaoran nodded as he watched her leave, "How about we save some water sweetie?" He asked. Sakura turned and blushed but she only shock her head.

"Sorry Syao-koi… but…" She mumbled as she left. Syaoran started chuckling softly.

After the two had showered and stuff, Syaoran came back to see Sakura blushing softly as she stared at a stuffed doll. "What's the stuff doll for?"

Sakura started to laugh nervously. "It's nothing, my mother gave me it before she passed away. She told me to call it Kero."

"It's… uh.. Cute…"

"Um… of course it is, to me of course. Sleepy?"

Syaoran nodded. "Hai."

Syaoran sat down with her and hugged her. "Night Saku."

--------------------------------------

Morning, Saku's house, 7am

--------------------------------------

_**Dream……, Saku POV**_

_Syaoran looked at me, "Sakura…"_

_I felt tears stinging my eyes. "You must hate me!" I cried._

_He just stared at me, then his face became more angrier and serious, "What did you do last night Sakura! What happened to you? You didn't even go to school."_

_"I… uh… I-I was going home…and… Kiyo, he… Kiyo-"_

_End…_

-------------------------------

Normal POV

-------------------------------

RING!

"HOE!" Sakura stammered, jolting out of her bed.

"Hmm…. Mm… Sakura… what time is it?" A tired Syaoran asked.

"Let go of me and I'll find out."

"What?"

Then Syaoran blushed, seeing the position they were in. She was in between his legs and her head was snug in his chest, "I CAN'T BREATHE SYAORAN!" He was hugging her tightly around her waist and a bit too tight. "SYAORAN! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" and her body was so tightly pressed against him.

"Eh… uh… gomen nasai!" He said, letting her go immediately. "I'm really sorry Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head, "You're hopeless Syaoran." Then she got her uniform out of her closet and tossed Syaoran's to him, "Hurry up, we're late." She said.

------------------------------

School, 7:49 am

------------------------------

"Sakura…"

Silence.

"Sakura!"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Geez, no need to scream in my face." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura took a deep breath, "What Syaoran?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying that. I need some attention."

Sakura's face got red with anger, "I'll have Onii-chan really mess you up!" She shouted.

Syaoran grunted. "Your brother, is a total ass. I forgive him and all, even though I feel if I even get accidentally poked in the ass, I'll die."

"I should try that. Gives me more time to myself. Anyways, Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomoyo wanted me to go with her to the mall on Sunday in Japan, they have school on Saturdays… o.0". And I was wondering if-"

"NO WAY!" Syaoran yelped.

"Common!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"NEVER! I was Meiling's doll, and I'm not gonna be yours!"

"But I'm your girlfriend Syao-kun." Sakura whimpered.

"But I hate it! I will not go!"

"Well you have to! Eriol is going! And he'd do anything to make Tomoyo happy, so if I'm not happy, she's not happy! And if she's not happy, Eriol will be exceptionally unhappy!" Sakura boomed out.

"I can beat Eriol up in two seconds."

"You are the world's worst boyfriend EVER! I HATE YOU SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled, running away. Syaoran looked at her puzzled.

"Thought she'd hate me sooner, but I guess I could keep a girl longer. Only that Lioko thought of me as nothing more than a sex slave."

"Xiao Lang?" A voice asked.

Syaoran turned back to see Meiling and Eriol. "Hey guys."

"What happened? Was that Sakura? What happened?" Meiling asked.

"I refused to go to the mall on Sunday. I hate being a puppet with strings, carrying the thousand dollar worth of clothes." Syaoran muttered.

"I feel like killing you!" Eriol yelled, "If Sakura's not happy then Tomoyo isn't happy! And if Tomoyo is unhappy, by god I'll murder you!"

Syaoran just shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. I just don't like how men have to be the bag carrier. It sickens me. But I think it's the last of it. Sakura hates me."

"I would do that too if Toji pissed me off. I'd cut his head off and bake it into a pie. No wonder you never can keep a girl. You didn't keep Sakura." Meiling said and smirked, "Go apologize right now. And by the way, Yelan heard."

Syaoran blushed madly, "W-Well, I'd better… uh… be going! Yah…" He stammered, before taking off.

-----------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo

-----------------------------

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"Well? Can you go?"

"My dad says it's ok but Syaoran won't go! And that's a bummer. He never went to the mall with me. It's sad… I love him and he won't do a simple thing."

"Maybe I could help, Sakura." someone sneered.

"No way." Sakura hissed back.

"Oh come on Saku, it'll be just like before. After all, it doesn't seem like Syaoran's willing to sacrifice for his own, so-called love."

"Go away Kiyo! I hate you! You are the worst guy that ever lived!" Sakura shouted.

"But you were the sexiest."

"And you were shit to her!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelped out.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.

"… I'm fine…" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm going with you to the mall. Let's make it a couple date!" Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Thank you Syao!" He winked and turned back to Kiyo.

"Now get your ass ugly face away from my Saku and me! You hentai aho!" Syaoran screamed. "Don't want you near her again!"

Kiyo grinned evilly and walked away. "Don't worry Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura watched him walk away and stuck her tongue at him. "Syaoran is my boyfriend you hentai baka! Tee hee!" She giggled.

Syaoran walked over to her. "Sorry…" He said. Sakura hugged him tightly.

"It's ok!"

"Next stop, THE MALL!" Tomoyo and Sakura cheered.

"Whoop dee doo.." Syaoran sighed, along with Eriol.


	13. it's lioko

The four approached the food court. Tomoyo was squealing with excitement, Sakura was jumping up and down, … and Syaoran and Eriol… were sniffling with depression. "Why!" Syaoran sniffled as he trudged up the stairs, "Couldn't we just take the escalators or the elevator!"

"It's good exercise!" Tomoyo taught, "It's good for you to loose a few calories! Besides it's only 5 more levels!" Syaoran groaned.

"Err… I'm most definitely not going to come with Sakura ever again." He muttered. But something caught his eyes. Hazel colored hair blew while she walked towards a store. 'Lioko…' He thought in his mind. He then grabbed Sakura's wrist and bolted up the stairs.

"Syaoran!" The three shouted.

"Syaoran, stop! I'm tired too!" Sakura cried.

"What Tomoyo said, good exercise! Come on!" Syaoran smirked.

When the two reached the final level, they were practically fainting. "I feel like jello.." Sakura panted, "Never do that AGAIN!"

Syaoran nodded slowly. Tomoyo and Eriol even had trouble getting up the stairs also. "Feel the burn!" Tomoyo chanted loudly. "Isn't it just great!"

Eriol fell on the floor, "I agree with Syaoran, I am NEVER coming here again!"

Tomoyo smiled evil like and grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her away. "Come on, there's a new cool store with the cutest outfits EVER! It'll be totally awesome! We can get you a few new outfits too!"

"A few…? What's 'a few' to you?"

"Just a couple…"

"What's a 'couple' to you?"

"Don't know. Maybe twelve or fifteen. Doesn't matter as long as you get clothes! Really cute ones with little bows and…" Tomoyo screeched with happiness as her voice carried off. Sakura glimpsed around the area, staring at Syaoran, crawling on the floor.

"Xiao Lang! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled.

"Nehh…" Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura just gave up and ran after Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran just layed on the floor, gasping for air. 'What a girl friend…' Syaoran wondered.

"Hey hottie…" A rasp voice called out. "All alone I see…"

Syaoran weakly looked over, until he saw it was Lioko, acting like filled with energy, he jumped up, "What the hell are you doing here bitch!" He hissed.

"Oh nothing… just seeing if a certain boyfriend would like to go with me to do some sexy shopping. What do you say, Syaoran?"

"I say no! Definitely no! I have a good girlfriend now how is intelligent, sweet, and actually understands me. I don't need shit like you." Syaoran said. "And she's way more loyal than you."

Lioko gave him a sly glare before hissing at him and taking off, "You'll see Syaoran! I'll beat that dumb ass bitch and win you back! And I'll do a little extra!" She threatened.

Syaoran just sighed in relief as he turned back to look for Sakura. "…Sakura?" He called out silently. Until he heard a cry for help. It just got louder and louder until he confronted the store.

"No Tomoyo! I can't pay for all these! What? WHAT! Fourteen more stores! But- nooo! Tomoyo! I already have twenty sets of clothes already!" Wailed the young girl.

"…Sakura!" Syaoran laughed as he rushed in.


End file.
